La Bella y la Bestia
by Telitah
Summary: Una serie de pequeñas historias sobre Yuri y Estelle sobre su relación y por el amor que Estelle siente por él. Escenas graciosas, y otras románticas. Tiene lugar después del final del juego, así que hay spoilers. Yustelle, YurixEstelle, Tales of Vesperia. For English Readers: This story is already published in english by the name of: 'Beauty and the Beast'. Thank you.


**¡Hola, querido lector! Primero que nada, este es un fanfic que recopila pequeñas historias sobre Yuri y Estelle. Iré agregando más historias Yustelle poco a poco, dependiendo de la respuesta de ustedes los lectores; después de todo, no hay muchos fans de Vesperia que hablen español ahí afuera, así que probablemente este fanfic no tenga mucho éxito. Es por eso que me gustaría saber si hay alguien que disfrute del fanfic, por lo que sería una excelente idea que dejaran reviews, por favor ^^.**

**_FOR ENGLISH READERS: Here's the URL of the english version(without spaces):  
__  
_** fanfiction . net s/9616832/1/Beauty-and-the-Beast

**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia, espero la disfruten.**

* * *

**La Bella y la Bestia**

Observé el campo de flores que se extendía frente a mí. Contemplé, maravillada, el suave mecer de las frágiles flores amarillas al ritmo el viento. Me senté en una roca cercana y dirigí mi mirada al cielo despejado que se expandía sobre mí. Dejé que mi cabello rosa se moviera con el aire, e inhalé la deliciosa fragancia de las flores que embellecían mi vista. Cerré los ojos y evoqué la imagen de la persona más importante para mí; recordé su largo cabello oscuro, sus ojos del color de la obsidiana, su sonrisa despreocupada, su palma extendida invitándome a continuar un viaje con él…  
Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una mariposa del color del sol que revoloteaba no muy lejos de mí. Sonreí suavemente y la observé moverse con rapidez, posándose en una que otra flor de vez en cuando.  
Yuri Lowell.  
Pronuncié su nombre en voz alta, y sonreí tímidamente ante mi acción. Yuri Lowell se había vuelto la persona más importante para mí.  
Suspiré y miré al cielo una vez más; la mariposa de antes ya se había perdido entre las flores, cautivada por el polen de las mismas. Recordé a Flynn también, y me dejé maravillar ante la amistad tan fuerte que esos dos compartían, siendo tan diferentes…  
Flynn es comandante, un hombre fiel a sus principios, responsable y muy serio en todas sus acciones. Yuri, por otro lado, es una persona que busca la justicia por su propia cuenta, a veces despreocupado y un tanto cínico. Sin embargo, ellos dos comparten algo muy importante: su fervor por ayudar a los demás antes que cualquier otra cosa. Esos dos siempre están dispuestos a dar todo su ser para salvar a alguien en peligro, y es la característica que los une.  
Sonreí para mis adentros; yo los apreciaba mucho a ambos, pero Yuri había comenzado a aparecer en mis pensamientos más de lo que deseaba. Su sincera devoción por ayudar a los demás había terminado por cautivarme al grado en el que, con solo una sonrisa, lograba teñir mis mejillas de un suave color rosado. ¿Qué sería esta cálida sensación que percibía en mi cuerpo cada vez que observaba aquellos profundos ojos que reflejaban madurez, decisión y el anhelo de un lugar mejor para aquellas personas importantes para él? Cuando observaba esas gruesas manos lastimadas por el uso de la espada, o que expresaban el duro trabajo físico en El Barrio Bajo de Zaphias, no podía evitar sonreír para mis adentros al imaginar todo lo que Yuri conocía, por todo lo que había pasado ya en su corta vida y todo lo que le esperaba. Sí, definitivamente he comprendido bien que no es lo mismo vivir toda tu vida dentro de un castillo a vivir todo el tiempo en la calle, pues son dos perspectivas muy diferentes del mundo en el que vivimos. Sin importar el odio que Yuri guarda hacia la nobleza, él accedió a conocerme y aceptarme, a pesar de haber inferido mi posición de candidata al trono al poco tiempo de conocerme, y estoy muy agradecida con él por eso.  
Cerré los ojos unos instantes más y posteriormente me puse de pie. Comencé a caminar entre el campo de flores, observando las pequeñas vidas de brillante amarillo que me rodeaban. En ese instante, una suave ráfaga de viento recorrió mi rostro y mi cuerpo, haciendo mecer mi cabello nuevamente. Cerré mis orbes verdes y me permití disfrutar de la sensación. Nuevamente, mi mente buscó el rostro de Yuri en mi recuerdos.  
Y apareció.  
Sonreí alegremente y entrecrucé mis manos frente a mi busto, y pedí que, donde sea que estuviera, evocara mi nombre de vez en cuando…  
Yuri, espérame por favor. Me gustaría poder alcanzarte un día de estos. Si he mejorado en mi toma de decisiones, ha sido todo gracias a ti. Es por eso que uno de estos días te alcanzaré, mis palabras te buscarán.  
Solo espérame.  
Y la mariposa que se había perdido entre las flores momentos antes, reapareció.

* * *

— ¿Podrá ser? –preguntó Judith mientras observaba a su amigo Yuri Lowell entrenar con la espada en compañía de Karol. La joven krytian tenía sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda como era común, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Raven, que en esos momentos estaba de espaldas a la mujer, se giró y se puso al lado de Judith con los brazos cruzados para observar a los dos energéticos hombres que practicaban frente a ellos, esbozando una media sonrisa.  
— ¿Qué nunca parecen quedarse sin energía? –cuestionó Raven, divertido—. Bueno, son jóvenes, claro que nunca se van a cansar.  
Judith observó al hombre que tenía a su lado, con su sonrisa aún latente.  
—No me refería a eso. –contraatacó ella, indiferente. Raven la miró, un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.  
— ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿a qué te referías, Judith mi cielo?  
La mujer krytian regresó su mirada a los jóvenes que peleaban frente a ella.  
—Yuri y Estelle. ¿No crees que es bastante notorio? –mencionó ella con un suave tono de voz. Raven abrió su otro ojo, y tras observar a su amiga unos instantes, también dirigió su atención hacia Yuri y Karol.  
— ¿Te refieres a que Estelle está enamorada de ese chico? –Raven soltó un suave bufido—. Quizá para nosotros sea notorio, pero ellos no parecen percatarse del todo.  
Judith dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, y colocó su mano derecha sobre su otro brazo.  
—Estelle se veía triste cuando Rita le dijo que Yuri la dejaba fuera de las batallas sólo porque Flynn le había pedido que la cuidara. Pero no creo que eso sea del todo cierto.  
— ¿Infieres que Yuri puede corresponder sus sentimientos, querida?  
Judith frunció el ceño y observó al hombre con una mirada que él comprendía muy bien. Raven abrió más los ojos y tragó saliva.  
—De acuerdo, nada de querida, mi cielo o mi amor, ya lo entendí. –se apresuró a decir el ex capitán.  
—Gracias. Y ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta… —comenzó ella—. Sí, sí lo creo.  
Raven observó a Yuri unos momentos más, y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Instantes después, el viejo rompió la reflexión:  
—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿no es así? Y Estelle desarrolló sentimientos por Yuri en el transcurso. Ese comandante amigo del chico no va a estar muy feliz cuando lo sepa, heh. –comentó Raven, aún con sus brazos cruzados. El sol se escondería en cualquier momento.  
—Yuri no lo admitiría, pero el bienestar de Estelle es algo muy importante para él. –mencionó Judith.  
—Pero ese tonto parece ciego ante sus sentimientos. –sonrió Raven burlescamente. Judith imitó el gesto.  
—Y la señorita Inocencia no se queda atrás.  
— ¿Deberíamos intervenir?  
—Probablemente, pero aún no. Veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas mientras tanto.  
—Oh, será muy divertido hacer de Cupido contigo, Judith mi am…  
Pero antes de que Raven pudiera concluir su frase, Judith golpeó a Raven en el pie con la ayuda de su tacón, haciendo que el hombre ahogara un grito de dolor y se retorciera en su lugar.  
—Si, sería muy divertido, viejo. Iré a preparar la cena. –anunció Judith con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro antes de girarse y retirarse del lugar. Raven la observó partir mientras se sobaba su pie. Con una sonrisa de derrota, el hombre mencionó:  
—Y pensar que Yuri caería finalmente en las garras del amor…

* * *

Era día de Coliseo. Brave Vesperia había decidido ir a disfrutar de su día libre en el Coliseo de Nordopolica. Ahí, los miembros del gremio ya eran muy bien conocidos entre los participantes y el público mismo. Ese día era el turno de Yuri: Él sería el primero en probar el Coliseo y sus desafíos. El joven de cabellos oscuros se dirigió a la sala de preparación, mientras que sus amigos se fueron a ocupar sus lugares en las gradas del Coliseo, ansiosos por ver a su amigo en acción.  
— ¡Es genial ver a Yuri pelear en el Coliseo! –exclamó un emocionado Karol mientras subían las escaleras.  
— ¡Woof! –exclamó Repede, confirmando el comentario del chico.  
—No es para tanto, lo ves luchar casi siempre. –indicó Rita, indiferente.  
— ¡Pero no es lo mismo luchar al aire libre que luchar en el Coliseo! ¡Aquí hay mucha gente gritando, monstruos fuertes y otros luchadores famosos e importantes! ¡Es totalmente genial! –explicó el líder de Brave Esperia cada vez más emocionado. Rita suspiró, ligeramente desesperada.  
—Como digas. –respondió la joven maga.  
—Venga chicos, venimos a apoyar a Yuri, así que no peleen. –comentó Raven mientras se sentaba en su lugar con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.  
—Hoy se ve más gente que de costumbre. –dijo Judith mientras observaba a su alrededor.  
—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Y no estoy segura, pero creo que veo más chicas que chicos… —reflexionó Rita. De repente, un grupo de chicas que estaba no muy lejos de ellos gritó al unísono vigorosamente.  
—Y muy ruidosas. –sonrió Raven, burlesco. Rita observó a su amiga Estelle, que estaba a su lado observando sus manos y sumida en sus pensamientos; últimamente estaba un poco extraña, pero ella insistía en que no sucedía nada. ¿Habría pasado algo en el castillo, acaso? Rita quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo…  
La poderosa voz del anunciante a través de los altavoces sacó a Rita de sus pensamientos.  
— ¡Damas y caballeros! El día de hoy, nos visita uno de nuestros retadores favoritos: ¡Yuuuuriiii Loooweeeeelll, de Brave Vesperia! ¡Un aplauso para este poderoso e intrépido peleador! –exclamó el anunciante, y el público respondió al unísono con gritos y aplausos.  
— ¡Wow, la gente sí que ama a Yuri! –dijo Karol igual de emocionado. Judith sonrió.  
—Sí, esto es definitivamente buena publicidad para nuestro gremio. –dijo la krytian.  
— ¿Enserio ese tonto ya es tan conocido? –susurró Rita, y por inercia, se giró para ver a su amiga princesa; Estelle estaba observando atentamente a Yuri entrar a la arena y saludar a todo su público con esa típica sonrisa desinteresada que solía poner. Sus manos, como era común cada vez que iban al Coliseo, estaban entrelazadas frente a su pecho, probablemente pidiendo internamente por el bienestar de su amigo. De repente, Rita sintió algo diferente en la mirada de su amiga. ¿Qué podría ser…?  
—…Y ahora, démosle la bienvenida al primer retador que se atreverá a luchar contra Yuri Lowell. ¡Y que comience la batalla! –la voz del anunciante resonó nuevamente por los altavoces, y llamó la atención de todos los presentes. La emoción del público del Coliseo se contagió entre toda la gente, y en medio de gritos y aplausos, los peleadores dieron inicio a su lucha.  
— ¡Yeey, tú puedes Yuri, patéale el trasero! –exclamó Karol bañado en adrenalina, alzando sus brazos emocionado.  
Tras una serie de emocionates y reñidas peleas sin descanso entre Yuri y sus contrincantes, se anunció al ganador del Coliseo del día. Después de finalizar la última pelea con su poderoso Arte Místico sobre el enemigo, Yuri Lowell fue anunciado como el triunfador del día. Los gritos del público resonaron en el Coliseo cuando el joven de cabellos oscuros miró al público sonriente para después alzar ambas manos —una que llevaba a 'Second Star' la espada, y la otra libre—, en señal de victoria. Karol, Repede y Judith se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudirle a su amigo de pie, felices por su nuevo triunfo. Estelle se llevó entrelazó sus manos aún más fuerte, emocionada, y observó a su amigo saludar a todos sus fanáticos, dándose el tiempo de girar a cada espacio de las gradas para saludar con mayor facilidad.  
—Yuri… —susurró la princesa para ella misma, pero Rita logró escucharla.  
—Concluir con un Arte Místico, ¿eh? Vaya forma de terminar la última pelea. Con esto ganarás más fama, Yuri. –sonrió Raven mientras miraba, divertido, a toda la gente levantarse para aplaudirle a Yuri. Él, Rita y Estelle parecían las únicas personas en todo el Coliseo que permanecían sentadas. Estelle esbozó una triste sonrisa entonces, y dejó que sus manos hechas puños reposaran sobre su regazo.  
— ¿Estelle…? –murmuró Rita, y la princesa la miró, inocente.  
— ¿Sí, Rita?  
— ¿Está todo bien?  
Estelle asintió con la cabeza.  
— ¿No estás feliz? Yuri volvió a ganar.  
—Sí lo estoy, pero es que… —comenzó Rita tímidamente, pero fue distraída por Karol, que corrió frente a ella en compañía de Repede—. ¿Pero qué…?  
—Vayamos a felicitar a Yuri. –explicó Judith al observar las caras de confusión de sus amigas, y acto seguido, siguió al líder del gremio y al perro.  
—Ah, esta juventud llena de vitalidad… ¿qué esperan para bajar, chicas? Si no se apresuran, toda esta gente les dificultará el paso. –mencionó Raven mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, sonriente. Entonces, ambas se pusieron de pie.  
— ¿No vienes, Raven? –preguntó Estelle. El resto del público comenzaba a dirigirse a las respectivas salidas, ansiosos por saludar al campeón del día. Raven sacudió la cabeza lentamente.  
—Nah, me tomaré mi tiempo en bajar, adelántense ustedes.  
—Está bien, viejo, pero no tardes demasiado o serás aplastado por esta avalancha de humanos. –dijo Rita mientras tomaba a una conmocionada Estelle por la muñeca para llevarla hasta la salida momentos después. Raven suspiró.  
—Sí, comprendo que estoy viejo, pero, ¿no podrían confiar un poco más en el pobre Raven? Geez. –murmuró el hombre.

* * *

Cuando Rita y Estelle lograron adentrarse a la arena, una gran cantidad de gente ya se les había adelantado y rodeaban al ganador del día.  
—Ugh, creo que acercarnos será más difícil de lo que creí… —murmuró Rita.  
—Bueno, podemos esperar a que toda esa gente salga y… —comenzó Estelle, pero Rita la miró, frunciendo el ceño.  
— ¿Quieres felicitarlo, no es cierto? –preguntó la joven maga con determinación. Estelle parpadeó, perpleja.  
—Eh, sí, pero no hay ninguna prisa…  
Rita suspiró. En eso, Judith se acercó a ellas con un andar tranquilo.  
—Oh, aquí están. Karol y Repede están intentando acercarse a Yuri, pero parece difícil por el momento. –la bella krytian llevó sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda—. Pero si esperamos un poco, podremos pasar más fácil.  
— ¿Por qué diablos hay tanta gente hoy? No es la primera vez que Yuri participa… —comentó Rita mientras cruzaba los brazos y golpeaba el suelo con su pie derecho, ligeramente desesperada. Judith sonrió.  
—Al parecer, el día de hoy vino un cierto club de fans a ver la pelea…  
— ¿Huh? –fue lo único que dijo Rita, confundida. ¿Un club de fans?  
Judith, al ver las caras de confusión de sus amigas nuevamente, señaló enfrente de ella con su dedo índice. Las otras dos chicas siguieron la dirección indicada con la mirada; frente a ellas estaba un montón de chicas jóvenes haciendo más escándalo que los demás, y todas llevaban una pulsera dorada como la de Yuri, que protegía su blastia. Ellas eran las que estaban más cerca del joven guerrero, aparentemente consiguiendo mayor atención.  
— ¿Quiénes son todas esas chicas raras? –preguntó Rita, alzando una ceja en confusión. Judith retomó su posición inicial.  
—Parece que se ha formado un club de fans de Yuri Lowell alrededor de todo Terca Lumireis, y se enteraron de la pelea de hoy, así que han venido a verla  
— ¿Así que fanáticas, eh? ¿Quién pensaría que ese tonto conseguiría sus propios fanáticos? Creí que nunca pasaría de Zagi. –Mencionó Rita, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, exclamó—: ¡H—hey, esperen un momento! Todos nosotros también hemos participado en el Coliseo, ¡¿acaso no tenemos clubs de fans también?!  
Judith rio levemente ante esto.  
—Probablemente aún no somos tan famosos como Yuri. Pero miren, todas las fanáticas son chicas. –enfatizó Judith, y al instante, observó a Estelle de reojo rápidamente: La inocente princesa observaba al tumulto de gente con una expresión sería, como reflexiva.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan callada, Estelle? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Judith entonces. La joven parpadeó, como despertando de un sueño, y observó a su amiga krytian.  
— ¿Eh? N—no, está todo bien, ¿por qué preguntan todos lo mismo? –respondió Estelle. Rita se llevó una mano a su cintura, aprovechando el momento.  
—Bueno, porque no pareces estar muy tranquila, solo por eso. –añadió la joven maga.  
—Desde que llegamos al Coliseo has estado actuando extraña. Sabes que si hay algo que te preocupe, puedes confiar en mí. –sonrió Judith suavemente.  
— ¡Hey! Y—yo…yo también estoy disponible… —murmuró Rita, sonrojándose levemente y cruzándose de brazos. Estelle observó a ambas chicas, y tras unos momentos, sonrió ampliamente.  
—Muchas gracias chicas, pero estoy bien, enserio. –explicó la joven ojiverde; después, regresó su atención a la gente deseosa de felicitar a Yuri que estaba no muy lejos de ellas. Rita y Judith se miraron.  
"Sí… todo está bien, ¿no es así?" se preguntó Estelle mentalmente. "Pero entonces por qué… ¿por qué me siento así…?"  
Entonces, la joven princesa encontró con la mirada a su valiente amigo entre la gente: Estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, rodeado principalmente de las chicas que eran parte del club de fans, firmando autógrafos y respondiendo a todas sus preguntas. Las chicas se abalanzaban sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente, y algunas incluso le daban precipitados besos en las mejillas, dejando perplejo al hombre, pero discreto para no demostrarlo. El guerrero estaba muy ocupado con sus fanáticos, y no parecía darse cuenta de que sus amigos lo esperaban no muy lejos de ahí para felicitarlo. Estelle entrelazó sus manos frente a su regazo con más fuerza que de costumbre, y sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.  
En eso, un ladrido de Repede se escuchó en toda la arena, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo la de la estrella del día. Karol, que estaba a un lado del can, se sonrojó ante todas las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos, y nervioso, exclamó:  
—N—no pasa nada, ¡sigan con lo que están haciendo!  
Yuri lo miró, y le compartió una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Repede no lo soportó más, y corrió a encontrarse con su dueño, abriéndose paso entre las piernas del público sin temor alguno. Las personas se abrían para permitirle el paso, ligeramente asustadas. Yuri dirigió entonces su atención al noble perro y se puso de cuclillas para saludarlo. Karol, al ver esto, aprovechó y se metió entre la gente también para ir a felicitar a su buen amigo.  
—Bien, parece que es nuestra oportunidad. –dijo Judith mirando a sus dos acompañantes. Rita asintió.  
—Vamos. –dijo la maga, y se giró para ver a Estelle, pero ésta estaba cabizbaja—. ¿Estelle?  
La princesa, sin alzar la cabeza, mencionó:  
—Yo… creo que mejor esperaré afuera, acabo de… recordar algo muy importante que tenía que comprar. Lo siento. –y dicho eso, la joven se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida con paso lento. Rita parpadeó, confundida, y estaba dispuesta a seguir a su amiga si no hubiera sido por la mano de Judith que sintió sobre su hombro inmediatamente.  
— ¿Qué pasa? Déjame ir, a Estelle le sucede algo. –se justificó la adolescente, pero Judith negó con la cabeza.  
—No es el momento. Será mejor que la dejemos sola mientras tanto, ya después podremos ir a buscarla. –explicó la krytian firmemente.  
—Pero… —susurró Rita, y después gruñó, irritada, y cerró sus puños mientras se giraba, muy a fuerzas, para seguir a Judith al centro de la arena e internarse entre toda la gente.  
Estelle se detuvo un poco antes de la salida, y se giró lentamente para mirar la conmoción que había en la arena una vez más; ya no podía ver a nadie conocido desde esa distancia, pero si sus amigos conseguían llegar hasta Yuri, todo estaría bien. Ella también quería ir a felicitar a su buen amigo, pero al verlo rodeado de tantas fanáticas abrazándolo y besándolo, se sintió ligeramente deprimida, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. "Ya tendré otra oportunidad de felicitarlo con más calma." Se dijo a sí misma. "Además, es justo que le dedique tiempo a sus fanáticos. No tengo por qué ser egoísta". Y dicho eso, se volvió a girar para reanudar su camino de regreso a la posada de Nordopolica.  
La joven princesa no se percató de unos ojos color obsidiana que captaron su salida y la observaron partir hasta que su figura se perdió entre las sombras.

* * *

El sol estaba por esconderse en la animada ciudad de Nordopoolica mientras Estelle estaba sentada en el puerto observando la puesta de sol, perdida en sus pensamientos. "Mi maestro me dijo una vez… haz todo aquello que te nazca del corazón… así que… ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo en esta ocasión? ¿Qué me detiene…?" se preguntaba mentalmente la joven princesa con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Desde que salió del Coliseo, Estelle se había dirigido al puerto de la ciudad para reflexionar un poco; recordó, con una sensación agridulce, la frecuencia con la que hacía esto cuando descubrió su poder como Hija de la Luna Llena.  
Suspiró.  
Si no se apresuraba, sus amigos comenzarían a preocuparse, y al día siguiente, cada quién volvería a ocuparse de sus actividades, separándose nuevamente.  
Separarse…  
¿Quería Estelle separarse de Yuri?  
— ¡Woof!  
Estelle se paralizó ante este inconfundible ladrido que sonó no muy lejos de ella. ¿Acaso…?  
— ¿Estelle? –preguntó una voz grave que la princesa conocía bastante bien. La joven se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero su cabeza no cambió de dirección. Poco a poco, la princesa sintió cómo se iba acercando su acompañante hasta llegar a su lado y observarla con la mano sobre la cintura, como era típico en él.  
— ¿Reflexionando? –preguntó, divertido, el espadachín. Estelle sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, y después la alzó para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.  
Esos profundos y duros ojos obsidiana que a ella tanto le gustaba admirar.  
—Oh, uh, ¡hola Yuri! Sí, quería tomar un poco de aire fresco… —explicó la joven, nerviosa. Yuri desvió su mirada hacia la puesta de sol, y acto seguido, se sentó junto a Estelle. Repede lo imitó y colocó a un lado de él.  
—Las chicas dijeron que estabas actuando extraño. –murmuró el guerrero. Estelle parpadeó y lo miró.  
— ¿Extraño…? No, no es nada. –la joven bajó la cabeza—. Y… ¿cómo te sentiste en la pelea? Estuviste muy bien, Yuri, ganaste sin mucha dificultad.  
El joven se encogió de hombros, indiferente.  
—Nah, no fue difícil. Fue más difícil tener que lidiar con todos esos fanáticos al término de la pelea. Vaya que eran bastantes.  
Estelle sonrió con tristeza, aún cabizbaja.  
—Sí, no sabía que tenías tantos admiradores, Yuri.  
—Mucho menos yo.  
Y después, silencio.  
Ambos observaban el atardecer, y Repede dormitaba quietamente a un lado de su dueño. Estelle quería hablar, decirle algo, escuchar su voz, pero no sabía cómo comenzar a hacerlo; estaba…más nerviosa que de costumbre. ¿Por qué?  
"Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón, Estellise."  
Las palabras de su maestro Drake resonaron en su mente.  
—Yo, eh… felicidades, Yuri. –dijo la joven de repente, tratando de sonar más alegre, mientras dirigía su mirada a los ojos obsidiana de su amigo. Él la miró, ligeramente confundido, como quién despierta de un sueño.  
— ¿Huh?  
—Por tu pelea… no te había felicitado aún.  
—Ah, sí, gracias. A pesar de toda la gente, los demás fueron a felicitarme en la arena. Vaya que son valientes, desafiando a toda esa gente del coliseo para abrirse paso.  
—Yo… también quería ir a felicitarte directamente, pero… —el recuerdo de las fanáticas abrazando y besando a Yuri regresó a su mente—. …recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer.  
— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué era eso?  
Estelle abrió los ojos como platos; no tenía una explicación preparada para esa pregunta.  
—Yo… —titubeó la joven.  
— ¿Mmh? –Yuri encarnó una ceja, curioso.  
—Es… no puedo decirlo… —se rindió la joven, fallando en encontrar una razón coherente en cuestión de segundos.  
—Está bien, las princesas también guardan secretos. –comentó Yuri, divertido, mientras sacudía su mano indiferente como era común en él. Estelle frunció el ceño y lo miró.  
—Y—yo… ¡algún día lo sabrás, Yuri! –exclamó Estelle, ligeramente ruborizada. El espadachín la observó, y su brillo juguetón había desaparecido para dar paso a un brillo de curiosidad. Al percatarse de esto, la princesa recapacitó en lo que acababa de decir, y se ruborizó aún más. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?  
La joven bajó la mirada, y jugueteando con sus deseos, se excusó:  
—Es una sorpresa, Yuri, y no quiero que nadie sepa aún… perdón. –susurró ella. Yuri parpadeó, analizándola, y después esbozó una media sonrisa.  
—No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras. –Comentó Yuri con un suave tono de voz. Instantes después, se puso de pie, y Repede mimetizó su acción inmediatamente—. Se hace tarde, y si no regresas pronto, Rita comenzará a lanzar fuego por todo Nordopolica en tu búsqueda.  
Estelle sonrió ante el comentario, después de estar todo el día pensativa.  
—Sí, gracias Yuri. –Dijo ella mientras también se ponía de pie—. Entonces, ¿vamos?  
—Después de ti, princesa. –bromeó el espadachín mientras realizaba una ligera inclinación, y Estelle rio ligeramente. Después de eso, regresaron juntos en un cómodo silencio hasta la posada de Nordopolica.  
Algún día descubriría Estelle a lo que se refería con ese secreto.  
Mientras tanto, podía seguir disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que más apreciaba.


End file.
